In the past, numerous attempts have been made to provide simple and low-cost creasing mechanisms for paper sheet interfolding machinery. Such prior art approaches are exemplified by the mechanical approach disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,744 entitled TUCKERS ON MECHANICAL FOLDING ROLLS and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,730 entitled APPARATUS FOR FOLDING AND STACKING PAPER PRODUCTS, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference. Mechanical folding rolls of mechanical tuckers and vices do not work well on soft porous tissue unless the tissues are tear tab connected. Mechanical folding rolls also require a high degree of maintenance. This invention attains a crease for separately cut interfolded tissues which was heretofore unattainable.